1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tissue homogenizer and in particular to a tissue homogenizer for homogenizing live histiocyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional culture preparation, a tissue piece is cut in a culture dish by scalpel blade, soaked in protease enzyme to separate cells from cytoplasm, and applied to a culture experiment. When cut by scalpel blade, however, the tissue piece is easily polluted and difficult to collect. This conventional method of cutting tissue (homogenizing) wasteful; and when primary tissue is limited, may prevent successful culture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,137 teaches homogenization of tissue piece by ultrasonic wave. U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,695 teaches homogenization of tissue which is originally cooled by liquid nitrogen and then pulverized. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,829,696, 5,533,683, 4,525,395 and 4,509,695 teach homogenization of tissue piece by pulverizing. The methods mentioned above can damage histiocytes. As well, the degree of homogenization is controlled by an operator creating inconsistent result.